


Rhythm Echo

by oh_a_username



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, I don't know I thought it would be different maybe not, Love Confessions, M/M, Rhythm Echo, Shota, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_a_username/pseuds/oh_a_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon smut is all I can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm Echo

The day was crisp and ripe for the taking; the flowers blossomed along the moistest parts of the forest, glowing with bright yellows, oranges, and pinks as they flourished across the grass. The small animal noises were a bit off putting and rather a huge distraction to the little hunter. Today was different from any other day; today Gon wanted to do whatever Killua wanted. How opposite? Yet, that did not bother the raven haired boy the least bit; it's nice to participate in the things his best friend wants to do than Gon taking control all the time. Gon drifted down to the lake; he was looking for Killua, who apparently had the sudden urge to play hide and seek around the woods of Whale Island. He never thought how fun it was to run around and play with another boy his own age. Killua was his only friend-best friend that is. There is no one or any other object that could ever take the place of his dear friend. Surely, he did not expect Killua to be such an excellent hider. Well, if he wanted to play it then the little boy must play along until he either finds him, or the assassin gets bored and comes out of hiding to do something else.

The search came to the point where it became beyond tedious; Killua is very petite and sneaky, he could hide anywhere he wanted if he has to! Maybe it was not entirely fair to Gon, but he decided to not give up yet. The raven haired boy slowly climbed up a tree; it was a different kind of tree he has never ever seen before. He continued to climb upwards until a gigantic fruit fell on top of his small, plump head. A yelp left his lips as he removed his hands from the tree to cater his harmed, little head; Gon slipped from the tall tree and landed head first. Poor boy, can he ever have any good luck with his little head?

As his big, brown, puppy-like eyes shut, Gon started to dwell on the past. He began to think about Killua's abilities as an assassin which were rather fascinating to the little boy and how he did it. A soft groan left his soft, rosy lips as he turned over on his belly. Killua was all that was on his little ol' mind: his silver, soft hair, his tender, pale, supple skin, and his deep, blue eyes. Gon's fascination grew as he began to flashback to the time when the the two of them were still taking the Hunter Exam. Killua's abilities to use Rhythm Echo was the one that Gon carried the most interest in. Everything slowly began to turn fuzzy; the little boy did not know what to do. His mind went blank, nothing, but darkness filled his mind.

Gon slowly woke up to Killua standing over him with a bright red blush flourishing on his sensitive, pale cheeks. Oh, it was too cute; Gon never saw his friend blush so adorably. The assassin placed his pale hand on the other boy's cheek, gently caressing his skin in the most sensational way ever.

"Gon, say you love me." His voice sounded soft and girly; sweet, yet firm. "Gon, say it." Why would he say these things? "C'mon, Gon if you say it, I will let you do whatever you want to me."

It was too sudden for the young boy as he slowly crawled back; Killua crawled after, following his friend with lustful look sparkling in his big, blue eyes. His heart began to race as if it was going to jump out of his body.

"Ku-Killua..." The raven haired boy tripped on his own two hands in his attempts to crawl away backwards, "Y-You're acting funny..maybe you need to lay down? Huh?"

"Don't patronize me, Gon." Another Killua appeared behind the innocent boy, wrapping his cold hands around his wait while slowly removing his green jacket with a huge smirk.

_Two Killua's? What's going on?_

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that's the correct ability of Killua. Smut. Slight smut, actually.
> 
> Italics are thoughts.  
> Bold is emphasis.
> 
> There is another chapter that is in a working in progress. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
